


Blood at Twilight, Lovers at Dawn

by Socchan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Homestuck Kink Meme, Multi, Parody, Podfic Welcome, Purple Prose, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesomes solve everything!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kink meme:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>If It Would Not Be Too Much Trouble I Would Like To Request An Adult Fan Written Work On The Subject Of Rose And Vriska Becoming Rainbow Drinkers And Having Their Way With The Young Kanaya Lady<br/>Kanaya Being Very Kind Hearted And Caring Deeply About Both Of Them Struggles To Choose Who She Prefers<br/>Which Culminates In Perhaps Black Feelings Born From Jealousy Between The Human And Spider Themed Troll<br/>A Happy Ending Would Be Greatly Appreciated</p>
</blockquote>Sandwich fill.
            </blockquote>





	Blood at Twilight, Lovers at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, in the second part of the kink meme, people started making in-character prompts. And in-character fills. Kanaya made the above prompt, and got a fill from both a Vriska and a Rose before I decided to try my hand. For the full experience, you should really check out the first two fills in the [original thread](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/4258.html?thread=1449634#cmt1449634) (Dreamwidth link) before reading this one.

The two rainbow drinkers faced each other down, skin glowing in the low light. Near by, the object of their affections watched, heart in her throat, jade blood high in her cheeks.

"Finally ready to have it out, Rosy-posy?" Vriska sneered. "I'm afraid you're out of luck on this one, because Kanaya is allllllll miiiiiiiine~!"

Rose's eyes narrowed. "Amusing as your bluff is, I'm afraid I cannot allow it to stand unchallenged." A tiny smile lit on her lips as she glanced in Kanaya's direction. "Kanaya knows with whom her heart truly belongs, and it is not with an eight-eyed abomination."

Vriska snarled. "You'll pay for that, witch!!!!!!!!"

The other rainbow drinker smiled cruelly. "If you think you are capable of harming me, then by all means, try."

"Stop," Kanaya whispered. Tears welled in her eyes and her heart throbbed, feeling as if it would be rent in twain. Then, louder, "Stop! Just please, please stop, both of you!"

The other two women paused mid-action and regarded the troll maid with surprise. "Kanaya????????" Vriska asked, at the same time Rose queried, "What's the matter?"

"I cannot bear to watch you do this!" Kanaya confessed, green-tinted tears streaming down her cheeks like liquified emeralds. "I know it is illogical, but I find myself unable to choose between you, I love you both so dearly. Perhaps it is unnatural to have two matesprits, but I cannot think of either of you in any other way. Please, stop fighting one another, or I feel you will rip my heart to pieces!"

The two rainbow drinkers were immediately moved by their beloved's display. "Kanaya, I apologize," Rose said. "I should have been thinking of your feelings, but instead I was caught up in my own selfishness."

"I'm sorry, too," Vriska admitted. "As the most beautiful and wonderful troll in the world, you should obviously be able to love whoever you want, even if it's more than one person!"

Kanaya wept in relief, overjoyed that she would lose neither of the women she loved that day.

Vriska and Rose smiled at one another. Ignoring both logic and previous character development, their black feelings towards one another settled into something calmer, an echo of their love for Kanaya and perhaps a prelude to something more one day. Together, they took the woman they loved in their arms and made love sweetly to her, bringing her to heights of pleasure she had never before reached. (And if the two also got off a little on each other, well, they would have the rest of eternity to get used to the idea.)

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeah, I basically pulled that title out of my ass. "Lovers" was originally "Pistols", but I thought that sounded way too cool for a terrible sappy vampire romance novel, so I changed it.


End file.
